


I'll Find You

by MysticallyGallavich



Series: Prompts for my lovelies [11]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Bi-Polar, Established Relationship, Family, Fighting, IanKidnapped, Love, M/M, Post Season 6, happyending, mob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>where mickey and Ian are newlyweds on their honeymoon and some big time mafia guy is in town and he sees Ian and he wants him at whatever cost and mickey has to fight for Ian bc this man has drugged and has Ian hidden away in his basement and he is brainwashing ian into believing mickey doesn't want him bc Ian hasn't his meds in a long time ( two week honeymoon) and its a battle for mickey to save his man. Mickey needs to bring out the big guns to help him including the Gallagher & the Milkovich's </p><p>--</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Find You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maryellen590](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryellen590/gifts).



> This is for maryellen590. Sorry it took so long, just kept getting stuck and then today, i went to write a new paragraph, and bam, it just kept coming, so here ya go. I really wanted to get this right for you, as a thank you for your continued support of everything I write. I appreciate it more than you know. Thank you and I hope you like it. 
> 
> Side note: I tried to edit this and my computer froze like three times, so Unedited, until next week, when I can sit down and re-do all the editing I already did to it. :(

It was a beautiful wedding. A small and simple one, just the way they had wanted it. Everyone came out for it. Two men who loved each other more each and every day as it passed stood in front of their families and friends and told the world they were going to do this forever. That no matter what the world were to bring for them they were in it together. Neither of the men could think of a time when they had been happier. Ian kisses Mickey as they walk into the reception hall together, hand in hand.

“This is kind of amazing. Husband.” Ian says smiling brightly

“Ah. Yes, it is. So, what do you say we get this over with so that we can be alone…?” Mickey wiggles his eyebrows and Ian laughs. That sounded like a perfect idea.

\--

Mickey wraps his arms around his husband, kissing him fully and completely. Taking him, caressing his face and pulling him tighter to his chest. The reception is even more beautiful than the wedding itself. Family and friends beaming at them as they hold each other, dance together, kiss each other sweetly. All the fighting or what they never knew, it was really all for this, so that they could be here together today. And nothing and no one could change that. Not a shitty upbringing, not fucked up parents, or homophobic fathers with an ax to grind, not doctors and disorders, not a damn thing stopped this from happening and that had to mean something right? God they hoped so.

\--

  
“This is amazing Mickey. So fucking amazing.” Ian says to his husband as they walk into The hotel in Miami.

“All for you. Come on, let's get this room. I've been waiting all day to get you alone.” Mickey says lacing their hands together as they walk in, both boys missing the stare coming from a man standing outside a dark limousine parked in front of the hotel.  
\--

The first two days of the honeymoon are pure elicit sex and moans. The hotel room is filled with sounds that would make anyone blush. Anyone that is, except for the two newlyweds who haven't left their bed in days. Romance and passion were all the two were focused on. They had been through enough shit and now it was time to enjoy each other and enjoy each other they did as they lie in bed wrapped up in each others naked bodies.

\--

Ian is at the bar that night when he feels uneasy for the first time. He turns his head from side to side but doesn't see anything. It only lasts a minute before the feeling washes away and he grabs the bottles and heads back up to the room to enjoy some time with his husband. He doesn't mention it to Mickey the first time, because really what was he supposed to say. That he felt creeped out for no reason at all. It was stupid and it wasn't an unfamiliar feeling, it reminded him of when he used to dance, that feeling that someone was watching you a little too closely. Back then had been different though, besides the mania, besides that, he had asked for men to stare at him and give him attention and now he wasn't entirely sure what the feeling was. It was as if someone had been watching him but when he looked there was nobody there. No old guy staring him up and down, nobody was there, it worried him for a second before he forgot all about it.

\--

The second time is on the beach a few days later. Mickey and Ian are laying on the sand, making out intensely when Ian stops. A feeling washing over him, a sense of dread that he hadn’t felt before and that was saying something. Growing up the way he did, knowing something bad was always around the corner was kind of just always there but this, this was something else. “What's wrong?” Mickey asks.

“I..I don't know. I'm getting a bad feeling. I don't know how to explain it. Like something is going to happen.” He says shaking his head and Mickey looks at him, full of worry.

“Is it…okay, I'm going to ask and you're going to get mad, but I need to know. Is it…your health. Like it feels like the meds aren't working or something?” Mickey asks quietly and Ian shakes his head. He understands the implication. And he thinks about it himself for a minute. Is it just paranoia? Are his meds acting up? It's a reasonable question. So he doesn't flip out on Mickey.

“I don't think so no. It doesn't feel like that. Meds have been working. No feeling down or overly happy, well I mean I am. Extremely happy, but not manic happy. I don't think it's that. It's just every now and then it feels like something's off like I'm being watched. Maybe I'm just paranoid. Maybe you're right. My meds could be off. I don't know.” He stammers because he really doesn't know.

“Okay, so it's not the meds. You're right about that. Now that I think about it. You haven't...I mean I usually can tell by now. Last time…it didn't take long at all before I noticed, and you haven't been acting like that. I know. I'm sorry for asking, I just had to.” He says.

“I know, it's okay. Maybe it's just like southside dread or some shit. We've been doing good for so long that my brain is making me think something's wrong.” Ian says trying to shrug off the feeling.

“How often?” Mickey asks.

“Only a couple of times now.” He says.

“Well, maybe it's a sign that we should be inside. Let's go back to the room fire-crotch. See if that helps.” Mickey says looking at his husband softly.

\--

The instances become more frequent over the next few days. It feels like someone is always watching. Mickey is starting to worry that Ian really is getting paranoid because everytime Ian voices that he feels off, Mickey can't notice anything out of the ordinary around them and honestly neither can Ian, but he can't shake it. He decides not to mention it anymore. He decides that it's all in his head and he just needs to enjoy his honeymoon and then when they get home, he'll see his doctor about it. Tell her that somethings wrong with his medication. That's what he tells himself that morning when he's in the lobby, and he feels the sensation again. He just wants to get something from a café down the street for Mickey. Some donuts and coffee. He tries to push the feeling down. Make it go away as he enters the shop and makes his order.

He's walking back down the street when it gets stronger. Something is wrong. He can no longer ignore it. He walks faster, trying to get to the hotel, trying to get back to Mickey. If this is his meds, he needs to see a doctor now. Then suddenly in this moment he knows it's not. This isn't his head messing with him, something is wrong. It's been eating at him for days and he can't escape it. Suddenly, he drops the coffee and the bag in his hands and takes off in a sprint. He needs to get back to Mickey. Mickey will know what to do.

Then suddenly a black van cuts him off, and he can't breathe, he turns to run another way. This is it, this is what he was afraid of, and his mind races, his thoughts are uncontrollable as he is pulled by the men that jump out of the van and grab him. He tries to struggle, tries to remember his little bit of military training and even the training that comes with being brought up where he was but its no use, these men are stronger, and they put something over his mouth. What is it? He doesn't know but it makes him feel faint, and he screams out for Mickey. He thinks he does anyway. He can't be sure.

\--

It has been 4 hours since Mickey woke up finding his bed empty with a stupid note from his husband. There was no way in hell it took four hours to go to the damn coffee shop, and that was confirmed as he went down there himself and thankfully the nice girl at the counter remembered the tall red-head but that was hours ago she had told him. For a second and only for one Mickey had considered that maybe Ian's  meds had really acted up and he took off but he quickly dismisses it and suddenly feels like the worst husband in the world.

He is currently sitting in his room, pacing, Ian had felt so uneasy, he had known something was wrong and Mickey had brushed it off. What kind of husband was he? He should have packed them up and took them home the second Ian said one word about it but he didn't and now Ian was gone. He didn't know why but he knew someone took him. He had told the police as much, but they thought he was crazy. Seriously, it had to be bad if Mickey was calling the police, he hated those fucks, but did they care? No. Call us back in a few days, and you can file a missings person report. We can try to do something then… Are you kidding me? Mickey was furious. Ian could be dead by then. He didn't know what to do. Who to call? If he called the Gallaghers, before he was sure, they would freak out. Granted they'd probably assume he was off his meds because that's who they were but it would scare the hell out of them.

He could call his brothers. But what could they do? If he knew who or what the enemy is, yeah sure, brothers Milkovich could go in and burn the place down and save Ian. But what good would this do? So he settles on calling Mandy. It's not exactly smart. She will freak out but she'll know what to do. She always knows what to do and she loves Ian almost as much as he does.

\--

Colin Milkovich cracks his neck and stretches out in the basement of the building he is in. His boss called him hours ago about something or another and he was out voted now. Since when was he a babysitter? Since when was he the guy that had to watch after whatever low life pissed his boss off now? Supposedly this guy had been here for a few days, the idiots that collected him had gotten restless. So why not call Colin? Yeah, that sounds like a sound idea because he didn't have better shit to do. Like run his own fucking business or go home to visit his family. Nooo. Let's annoy Colin. He rants in his head and stretches out checking the time, there is a bag over the guys head, and he's sure if this guy ever wakes up he's going to be starving and the boss did say to feed him. What the fuck for? He doesn't want to think of why because then this becomes a low life that pissed his boss off to something else and Colin was a lot of things, but a cruel asshole was not one of them.

Colin hears the groan and looks over and rolls his eyes but pulls out the food and drink to give to the guy, and he expects it to thrown in his face, well he expects it to be spat in his face because the guy is tied up but whatever. What he doesn't expect when he pulls off the bag is to be face to face with that bright red hair. To be looking down at Ian Gallagher. What they hell had Ian done? What had Mickey done? Who did what to make them end up here and he knew before he could even think it. And he looked around. He needed to wake Ian up because he had to see him now while nobody was watching. Fuck. So he shook him a little and Ian groaned again.

“Come on, man work with me here.” And at the sound of his voice, Ian looked up.

“Colin?” He asks lightly. Granted they had only met a few times, over the years but he knew Ian would recognize him. He was after all present at his wedding barely a week ago.

“Man. I gotta be quick before he gets back. What the hell happened? Did you or Mickey piss someone off? Please don't let on that you know me okay? I'm gonna get you out of this.” He says and Ian seems to take it in.

“Didn't do anything. Had this feeling…” His voice breaks and Colin gives him water. “Thanks. Felt like I was being watched. But, you know, crazy brain and shit. Went to get coffee and I was chased and well it's black after that. Where am I?” He asks

“Basement, you didn't like, take out a loan or get involved in anything shady? Mick either?” Colin asks he needs to confirmation because he needs to know how much time he had to get Ian out of here before something happens.

“No. What is it? Why did you just look at me…like that…fuck it's bad right?” Ian asks looking around.

“Uh yeah. It'll be fine man. I'm gonna make a call.” He starts

“Call about what?” He hears from behind him. Fucking fuck.

“Hey, boss. Um, nothing. Princess here was confused about some shit and I was gonna call you and tell you he was up. That's all.” Colin says and the man seems to believe him because he just nods.

 

\--

“Mkay. You can be excused. For a break. Want to talk to red here. Send the boys down. I expect you back, in fifteen.” And Colin nods looking over at Ian. And Ian looks so confused and broken, his eyes begging him not to leave him here but Colin had to. It was going to take more than himself to get Ian out of this. As he flashed an apologetic look to his brother-in-law he considered who to call. Mickey? No. Mickey would come over here, no preparation and get them all killed. He would tell Mickey but he needed him to be surrounded first.

“Hello?” The answer on the other end of the phone sounded.

“Hey Iggs.” Colin answered standing outside of the house and puffing on a cigarette.

“Hey, man! You back already? Thought you'd be gone for a while yet. Was pretty sure we'd see the lovebirds before you.” And Colin cringes.

“Look, man, I'm not home and I don't have time. I got called in for a job from Roman.” He says

“Roman… As in Roman Azzara? I thought you were out of that shit?” Iggy asks. And he can hear his voice tighten because Iggy knows that Colin wouldn't call while on a job unless something was wrong.

“I am. Look I take a job every now and then if the money's good. It's good I took this one too, because if I hadn't, look I don't want to get into it. I don't have the time. I came on for a sit and watch gig. Okay? And I figured it was the usual…but it's not. It's not some asshole that owes him money. Okay? It's..the other thing.” She's hoping Iggy will understand.

“Like the special tastes? Like I saw what I liked and just took it kinda shit?” Iggy asks.

“Yes.”

“Okay. That's fucked up. But why are you glad you took it then? That's disgusting. I know we're all pro-gay now and all that but kidnapping some poor guy?”

“It's…Ian. I took the mask off and it's fucking Ian.” He says. Looking aprons to make sure nobody's around.

“Come again? You couldn't have possibly just said what I think you said. Because Ian is on his honeymoon in Florida. With our brother. All in love and doing all that gay shit they do.” Iggy says and Colin shakes his head.

“I'm in Florida asshole and that guy in there is Ian. Look. I'm gonna need help with this. You gotta round them all up. Everyone but first. He's been here for a couple of days and that means…”

“Fuck. The meds. Okay.” Iggy says

“Yes. First I need to get him meds but I need a list. I need you to find out what I need. If Ian goes manic or God forbid depressive, it's gonna be a disaster. I need that list. And you can't call Mickey yet.”

“What do you mean? If Ian's been missing for days. Mickey is losing his shit. He needs to know he's okay.” Iggy says loudly.

“Yeah, I know. But he’ll get us all killed. Just figure it out and get everyone rounded. I'll give you my safe combo to get the money to get you all here. And only then does Mickey find out. He's going to need all of you to pull him in and think logically. And I'll be here keeping an eye on him. Ian is going to be fine. But you have to do this. Meds first, then we make a plan okay?”

“And if this asshole tries to do something? How long is he gonna wait until he..fuck, I can't even say it.” Iggy breathes out.

“Meds! Iggy just do it. I gotta get back. I'll call you soon. I need that list. Like yesterday.” And Colin hangs up and heads back in.

\--

Ian sits still and watches as the man before he talks, he wants to puke. He gets it now. The guy has been watching him for days waiting until he was alone. His past comes roaring back to him, his manic days, because even if this isn't the same, it is so much like that. When he was manic, and all the men he let use him, and destroy him. His mania making him think it wasn't a big deal to be wanted and used like that, it's the same because that's exactly what this guy wants. it's obvious by the way he is looking at him. He had been watching him because he liked what Ian looked like and he now had him here, tied up and there wasn't a damn thing Ian could do about it. He wonders where Colin went off to, and how long colin had been working for this asshole.

He wanted to yell at his brother-in-law, ask him what the fuck he was thinking getting involved with people like this, people that would just take him, and do this to him but he couldn't say anything because if this guy found out who he was it would be worse. Would he go after Mickey? Would he hurt Colin, or make him go away, he had to stay silent and pray that Colin knew how to get him out of this, because he had a feeling this guy wasn't really someone that was ever told no, and if he was, it wouldn't end well for the person involved. What was he going to do? He wouldn't give this man what he needed, he wouldn't but how was he going to get out of this alive, out of this and back to his Mickey.

Ian felt his head fall because he was exhausted, what it whatever he had been given to make him sleep or was it his lack of meds. He hadn't taken them, in...How long had he been here? He hadn't even taken them the morning he had been taken because he was planning on coming home, eating something and taking them over breakfast like he always did, and leaving the hotel that morning had been his biggest mistake of his life and he Ian Gallagher had made a lot of those over the years. He was utterly and royally fucked and he didn't know what to do with that.

\--

Mickey paced as he talks to Mandy on the phone for the millionth time. She was trying to remain calm, telling him to remain calm but she couldn't think of what to do any more than he could and it was getting out of hand. Something was off today, though, she was quieter, she was distracted and He couldn't really blame her, this was a lot. It had been days since he had seen his husband, the police were obviously no fucking help because they suck. and he couldn't think of what to do. He had to call Fiona, he had to tell her but what was he supposed to say. I'm sorry that I lost your brother, I know I promised to take care of him and you trusted me, finally trusted me after everything, but I lost him and I don't know where he is or who has him, but Um, I'm sorry. That wasn't going to cut it, that wasn't going to solve anything.

"Can...Um, can you gather the family and tell them Mands? I would but, over the phone, shit, I'm sorry, I told you over the phone like that, but I can't leave here, he could still be here somewhere and I need him back. Fuck." He stammers.

"Yeah, I'll um, get the family together today and explain it...I promise. I've got to go Mickey, call everyone and get them to go home so I can tell them and I have work. Stay strong, Ian's out there, I know it. We'll find him okay? He's gonna be fine."

"okay." He says hanging up and he falls to the floor. He needs Ian. He needs his husband right fucking now.

\--

Mandy paces the floor. "Okay...Now, what the fuck, do you mean...Ian is...Iggy repeat what you just said." She says to her brother who is standing in her living room and so he does, he repeats himself and she almost collapses. "and why am I not telling mickey?" She asks. "He's freaking out, doesn't know what to do, or where to look. Our brother is falling apart and we are doing nothing? even though we know where he is? or Colin does, and what?" She screams at Iggy.

"I know Mands, I get it, but Colin was very specific, Mickey doesn't know until all of us, and I mean all of us, Milkoviches, Gallaghers, the whole fucking clan makes it there and tells him in person, if we tell him now, there is nobody stoping him from going over there and bursting through that door."

"And that's a bad thing? Let him go, he can save Ian and bring him home." Mandy rants.

  
"Yeah because that's going to work out. Mandy this guy isn't just some random Pedo that Ian used to dance for, that has decided to pick him up and use him for a weekend, and he isn't easily defeated. He's Mob, He's fucking dangerous and if Mickey goes in there half-cocked, sure he'll see Ian, and Ian will see him for what five minutes, until they are riddled with bullets or even worse, tied up and tortured, and then he finds out who Ian is, who he is married to, and what that means, that means not only do they die, but we could all fucking die. This isn't someone we want to piss off, we have to be careful Mandy, and Mickey needs back-up. A fucking lot of it. First I need the meds list, then we get the family, and then every one of us calls every person we know, and everyone helps." He says.

She nods, the tears falling down her face. and goes to the list, because she has it, somewhere in her cabinet, Mickey had given it to her last time he had to go out of town so that she would beable to help if Ian went off the deep end. Fuck, where did she put it?

\--

Colin sits and waits, and it's hard to do because he gets sent out of the room a lot, but he doesn't go far, he keeps an eye on Ian, makes sure that nobody touches him. Roman hasn't untied him or moved him yet, he just waits, and he feeds him, and talks down to him. Ian is looking weaker, it's been two days since he's found him. That's four days without meds, and he's watching Ian right now, and trying to see where his head is at. He sits still until Roman leaves with his goons and he gets up and looks at him closely.

"How are you feeling?" Colin asks and Ian looks up, but only a little.

"I need...Meds...I'm getting weak Colin. Starting to feel down...like really down. I need those meds." He says softly, and it's a good sign that he still wants his meds, but it's so horrible to see him like this. He had only seen Ian depressive once. He had come to the house, Ian's meds had stopped working for a few weeks and Colin had walked into that house to see everyone freaking out and then he had seen Ian, In a ball on the kitchen floor, crying, and it had been terrifying. He hadn't stuck around to see the aftermath, Mickey kicked anyone and everyone out of the house while he took care of Ian, and called on his doctors, but it was too much. and now, it was coming and he didn't know what to do about it.

"I'm working on it. I've got Iggy on it. He's getting me a list then I can get them for you."

"I can just tell you. Mandy is the only one with an updated list and Mickey, but I'm guessing Mickey doesn't know I'm here." Ian says

"Not yet, not until everyone is. Okay. List them off," Colin says and so Ian does, and he finishes as Roman walks in and eyes them.

"What's going on here?" Roman asks accusingly.

"Oh, sorry boss, Mr...Um. Red here, was just telling me about the meds he is on. You want him healthy right? Thought I'd go out and get them for your friend or send someone." he says and he quickly puts the list in his pocket and switches the paper, with another and acts like he's trying to finish writing them down.

"Meds for what?" Roman asks.

"Bi-polar," Ian says honestly because why lie, he was already losing his mind. he needed those meds fast. He needed to get home to his husband.

"Just now mentioning this huh? Your...Boyfriend know you were crazy?" He asks.

"My husband...and yes. He knows." Ian glares at the man defiantly.

"Poor guy, Ya know, I should just send you back to him, let him deal with this, but You are far, far too pretty. I will keep you. I think I like you crazy. No Meds." He orders and looks over at Colin who nods lightly.

"Give me the list." He says and Colin looks at Ian, but he hands him the paper with the fake list. which really only has a few of the names on it, the ones he remembered.

\--

"Okay, what the fuck!!!" Lip yells and mandy places her arm on his shoulder.

"Okay, guys...SHUT UP!!" she yells. "I get it. We're all freaked out, okay? Ian is trapped somewhere, and he's off his meds and he's scared and practically alone and Mickey doesn't even know he's safe or alive or whatever okay? but He is alive and we have to round up every fucking person that can help with this and get down to Florida. If we want to save him we have to hurry. It's already been too long."

"Why doesn't Mickey know? I mean, not always the biggest fan, but he would...He would fuck some shit up." Lip says shaking a little.

"That's exactly why he doesn't know, he will get himself killed, because he loves Ian, because he won't think about all of the security in that place, or the armed guards, the second he see's Ian's face, he will lose it and it will be over and they will be dead and I for one am not attending my brother and my best friend's funeral, when I should be welcoming them home from their honeymoon. Colin had some money stashed, and we are all getting our asses down there to come up with a fucking plan. Colin has the list of meds and he's going to try to get them to Ian, so there's that. We just have to get him and Mickey home. Safe."

\--

Colin looks around as he has the pills in his hands. He has them, now he has to get them to Ian without Roman finding out. He has to think fast because Ian is getting weaker, and soon, it will be hell to get him to even take the damn things, or he'll start going on about Mickey, and his life with him, and talking about dying, and as soon as Roman hears Mickey's name, he will know. He will know who Ian is, he will know who Colin is to him and it will be all over. Colin is still surprised he didn't figure it out when he was watching Ian. Roman has met Mickey before, granted it was a long time ago but still he should have recognized him, but he hasn't said a word yet, and Colin is hoping that's at least one thing in his favor.

\--

"What the fuck are all of you doing here? How are all of you here?" Mickey asks when faced with not only his own family, minus Colin who he guesses is unreachable, doing whatever it is he does for a living, but the Gallaghers are all standing in front of him and looks on their faces, not accusing like he'd assumed but pitty and worry and a little determination. He wonders what that's about.

"We came for you, and Colin, paid for us to get here." and Mickey tilts his head at that.

"Colin...What? Where is he then?" He asks.

"He's with Ian." Iggy spits out and his eyes widen. "Fuck."

"Excuse me? What do you mean, he's with my husband? My husband that has been missing for over a week. My husband...You're saying that Colin has him? why? Why would he send you here and not just bring me to Ian?" He rants and he's getting scared because of the looks on their faces, everyone knows but him, and it makes him sick. Why are people keeping things from him about his husband, how bad is this shit?

"Look, Colin called me, he was on a job, and he, well he came across Ian, and he didn't want you to go off on a rampage and get yourself killed, so that's why we are all here, to fight for Ian, together, to save him together...and for all of us to make it home," Iggy says.

"Save him? The fuck is he?" He asks, so afraid of the answer, because when he looks over at his older brothers, they look afraid, and fuck that scares him. Because Milkoviches do not get scared like that, not fucking ever.

He listens as Iggy explains what's going on with Colin and Roman, fucking Roman, and about the meds and that makes him sick because Ian off meds, god, what is going to happen to him, He was finally stable and happy and this was going to fucking kill him, if, no when he got Ian out of this and home it was going to be hell to get him back to normal.

"So, you came here, so that we could make a plan, so what do you fuckheads got, because I'm literally seconds away from going over there and fucking some assholes up, so plan away, like now because I need my husband. NOW!!!!" he screams trying not to fall apart, as long as he focuses on saving Ian and not what this asshole is going to do to him if he has his way, he wont fall apart, not like he has been, just wondering because now he knows who to fucking kill, and that is a whole hell of a lot more than he knew yesterday.

\--

"Look, I got the meds. But you have to, like act like you haven't taken them. You know what you're like off of them, play it out." Colin whispers.

"Or I could just not take them? I feel fine." Ian says a little too brightly. And Colin looks at him and closes his eyes. Fucking great.

"Ian...think of Mickey....What would he say when you don't want to take them?" he asks.

"To do it anyway, because I'm crazy off of them. and I do stupid things, take risks...but maybe I need to. huh? look at me? playing it safe, got me fucking nowhere. I just got married, finally had it all and I get kidnapped? I've been tied up for what a week? two? and I haven't been able to do anything, maybe I needed to be off my meds to see it clearly, that the only way out of this is to give him what he wants. he wants me right?"

Fuck...fuck...fuck. "Ian...think of..."

"Oh shut up, think of what? My husband? where is he? So I do this and get home, and yeah maybe he leaves me, because, I fucked up again, because that's all I am, a fuck up, but, I'll be free."

"You think he'll let you go? What has he been telling you? that one time and it's all over, that you go to bed with him and he'll send you home? Come on Ian! think, here. Does that sound remotely like whats going to play out here?"

and Ian looks up at him for a second before looking away. fuck, what has Roman been feeding this kid? What kind of bullshit has he been saying into his ear when Colin isn't watching, when he's out trying to come up with a plan to save him.

"Has he touched you?" he asks, because he needs to know.

"No..he hasnt. just talks, well that's not true, he runs his hand up my side, is all. gross, but I can deal. I've had worse.." he shrugs.

"and what did he tell you. to make you think...please tell me, before he gets back," he says.

"That my husband won't love me like this, but he does. That he can take care of me. and I won't have to take the meds anymore, that I can be free, to be me, the way I am without, all the being tied down my medicine.." he says

"Fucking damn it. Answer me a question, Ian. Are you happy when you are on your meds, have you been happy, the last couple of years? Yeah, you have to take pills every day, but are you happy, with my brother, and the life you built. the plans you made. Is that worse than what this asshole is offering you? just answer me that? Am I trying to get you out of here and back to a life you don't want?"

"No, I'm happy with Mick, I love him. I always love him, but what if...what if he's better off, without me? Without this? I mean...I get kidnapped because some asshole thinks I'm pretty? but I cant even stay strong because without those damn pills I'm like this...and the mania's approaching, its like right on the edge, I know that but what if it's the only way out... I take that, and I'll go...still for a while. I won't be me and what if you do save me, Mickey's not going to get me back, he's going to get back the me I was when I left him, do you remember that? because I fucking do, he said...If I ever do that to him again...he won't be there when I come back...Fucking...I'd rather have him lose me like this than like that, never again." he lets the tears slip down his face and Colin almost does too and he looks down at his phone and dials it.

Colin knows they have a little time because Roman has a meeting, so he calls Mickey.

"Colin? is he okay? fuck...please.." Mickey says into the phone, tears streaming down his face.

"Mickey, listen, I don't have a lot of time, Roman is at a meeting and I need Ian to take his meds,, but he thinks, if when you get him back if he's numb, and you know like before, look, I need you to speak to him, and I need you to make it quick. we don't have a lot of time."

"Okay, give him the phone," Mickey says holding his breath.

"H..Helllo?" Ian says into the phone crying.

"Oh god...baby...Ian...I love you...so much. I'm coming for you okay? so soon. Baby...Oh god." Mickey says.

"I..I love you...I'm so sorry, I tried to stay strong...I tried." He says.

"What do you mean? You are strong, you take the meds okay? you stay strong for me. okay?" he whispers it almost.

"But...what if...what if I'm not the man you love when I get out of this. He wants me to...do things, and I don't want to...I don't want to..." he cries.

"That why you don't want to take them? because it will be easier to handle if he tries something, if you're manic?" he asks knowing the answer.

"yes." Ian answers.

"Fuck that. I will be there soon okay baby. Take the pills, and fight. I love you so much. I can't lose you okay and if you leave me after this, I won't let you. okay? I don't care if you're manic, I don't care if you're depressed, or even numb, I don't care if you tell me you don't love me, I'm not going anywhere baby. I love you so much and I finally got you, I will kill that fuck. I will. Now take your meds okay baby and let Colin take care of you until I can get to you."

"Okay." Ian nods for the meds and colin places them in his mouth and give him water and he swallows them down. "Okay Mick, I'll take them, I love you. Come soon okay?" He says weakly.

"Sooner than you think," Mickey says and he cries as he hangs up the phone.

\--

Mickey looks up from his phone and looks at his family.

"Okay, we gonna do this? Because if I get another call like that, I might...Fuck, he sounded so broken, if that fucker even comes close to touching that Cock, I'm cutting his off." He growls out and Carl looks up.

"He trying to fuck with my brother, are we gonna kill this fuck now or what?" he says cracking his knuckles. and the Milkovich brothers seem to agree.

"Let's do this shit."

\--

"What's wrong with him?" Roman asks looking over at Ian.

"He's tied up, kidnapped, misses his husband? you want a list man?" Colin says not paying attention until he receives a slap across the face.

"I meant, look at him, he's different...what is it?"

"Can I speak without getting hit?" Colin asks.

"Fine," Roman says.

"He's manic, okay? He wasn't been medicated for how long? It's like this crazy erratic, this is just the start of it. He's going to be bouncing off the walls soon. Don't know how long we can keep him tied up like that." he lies, knowing Ian is faking because while Ian is overacting, he's nowhere near manic Ian, he can actually tell by the look in his eyes, it's more of a dull look, like he can't feel anything and that feels just as dangerous to him but he doesn't say anything.

"How do you know all this?"

"Kid in the neighborhood had it. Dated my sister for a while. went apeshit." he says as if he's voicing a random thought.

"What happened to him?" he asks.

"Hmm, Don't know actually...Think she said they locked him up, or he killed himself, I don't know. We don't talk much." he says.

"and you think that's what's coming, he's losing his shit?" he asks curiously.

"Don't know. you like em crazy, though, right? that's what you wanted, him off the meds?" colin asks.

"I hear, they are over sexual. thought it would be fun." Roman says and It takes everything in Colin not to snap right there but he just has to wait because Mickey is on his way.

"Ah, thought a willing participant would be more fun then? I see." Colin says.

"Something like that. but if he's gonna go crazy and try to kill me or something, maybe I should just kill him first and find a new toy. This one is no fun." Roman pouts. and Colin freezes for a minute trying to think.

"What do I know? Maybe he is just overly sexual when he's manic. Think my sister did mention that. Something about fucking her until she passed out from exhaustion." he says.

"Interesting, and how long till that sets in?" Roman inquires.

"I don't know. Let's ask him. Hey red!!" Colin calls over and gives him an intense look.

"Yes?" Ian asks looking at him.

"How long off the meds usually until the mania fully kicks in, you know the over sexuality part?" He asks.

"Why? you interested?" Ian smiles at him and Colin shutters a little.

"Nah, red-heads were more in my siblings' wheelhouse. Just curious. Don't want to be here, when the urge hits ya know?" he says hoping Ian gets what he's asking him to say.

"Hmm...Last time I went manic, I think I was off my meds for two weeks...maybe...How long I been off them now?" Ian asks tilting his head a little.

"Almost two weeks," Colin says.

"Huh? well okay." and then Colin sees it. Ian's eyes change, there's real happiness in them and relief, and he doesn't turn because while he doesn't know who is behind them, he can guess that he doesn't want Roman to have a chance to see them either.

\--

Turns out not looking was a pretty fantastic idea. because he waits until he sees it. Iggy and Tony pulling the man off the couch and to them, chocking him a little.

"Well well, what do we have here? Roman...Roman...What are you doing here? Hanging out with our brother? having some fun huh?" Tony says Menacingly.

"Boys...what are you...where are my guards?" He asks.

"They are taking a little nap...." Carl says laughing deeply while smiling and it honestly freaks colin out. That kid is a psycho. Perfect fit, he supposes.

"What are you doing here? Why?" Roman asks and Colin sees a little fear flash, because who wouldn't be freaked out right now.

"We hear...well...we heard you had a fascination for red-heads, and we just had to come take a look. we like red-heads too....don't we Mick?" Iggy calls out and then Mickey steps out and cracks his knuckles.

"Well, Roman...Good to see ya...."

"Mick? wait,...You look familiar...." He says

"Hmm, wonder how haven't seen you in like what...years. I think I was... eight. Didn't my father kick the shit out of you, for your afflictions?" Mickey asks. "You know I always wondered why you didn't go after him? was it because you didn't want people to know that you're a fag?"

"Watch it boy." the man bites out.

"Me? watch it? you see...fuck you...now, you took something that was mine...I don't like it when people take what's mine, so I made some calls. Did you know, that your bosses, good friends of my father's it turns out? Never thought I'd be thankful for that. Well you see, they don't necessarily mind that you like getting pounded in the ass, but they do have a serious problem when it affects their business. turns out, some of the clients, are a little more...old school when it comes to that. and we have a pretty good relationship, Lou and I ya know?" he says swinging his bat a little.

"I don't...I didn't take anything from you, Mickey...Just tell Lou, you made a mistake."

  
"You see, I can't do that...because as I explained to Lou, Your new toy was mine first ya know? put time and shit into that....and I don't like it when people steal from me, Roman..."

"What?" the man asks and Mickey hits him with a bat to the stomach. He doesn't notice as Colin makes his way over to Ian to get him lose because while Mickey having fun, beating the shit out of Roman was enjoyable, Ian would be the one that had to stop him before it got too far.

"You want to know where you recognize me from? besides my dashing Milkovich looks, which obviously you didn't notice when you were watching Gallagher over here, like a fucking pedo. You do know he's like twenty years younger than you?" He says swinging the bat again.

"Mick..." Ian says lightly and also lovingly as he makes his way slowly to his husband.

"One-second honey, I'm working," Mickey says and he laughs deeply and watches as Roman's eyes get bigger. "One more swing, I promise. I told Lou, that I would leave him alive. Wouldn't want to ruin his fun, he enjoys certain things that I wouldn't dare try." He says as he smiles.

"Now fucker. You messed with the wrong Man, That right there, tall, god of a human being, is mine, my husband, and I swear to god, nobody touches what is mine, got it?" and he swings again. and turns and wraps his arms around Ian.

“Did he?” Mickey asks breathing in Ian.

“No. I've been tied up the whole time. Right there. Just talks a lot. And touches my sides sometimes.” Ian says and Mickey turns around. And kicks him.

Then he pulls Ian back to him and kisses him deeply.

\--

Ian wakes up in his bed and stretches out and looks over to Mickey who is awake and staring at him.

“You really gotta stop that,” Ian says with a chuckle

“What? I like to make sure my husband is here. I'm kind of fond of his ginger ass.” He says smiling and pulling Ian on top of him for a kiss.

“Mhm. Not that I don't enjoy waking up to those beautiful blue eyes. But I'm right here. Stable again. It's been months. Roman is gone or whatever they did to him, and I'm right here, in our bed. With you.” Ian says trailing kisses in between words down mickeys body.

“Mhm. I was just scared okay? I woke up and you were gone. Next time you get an off feeling, I'll listen better.” He says.

“Hey..don't do that. I didn't even believe it. It wasn't your fault and I'm fine. Thank god for Colin. Think I should send him a gift.” He says

“Another one? Can we not keep rewarding him for his illegal activities. I'm thankful, that he was there, God only knows what would have happened if he hadn't of been there but I think he gets it. We worship him. Now back to worshiping me.” Mickey smirks and Ian laughs but does as he's told. Never more thankful to have his husband with him that at that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, come see me @mysticallygallavich on tumlr. I love all of you. Come talk to me.


End file.
